metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Mk. II
The Metal Gear Mk. II was a miniature Metal Gear designed and created by Otacon and Sunny. Information The Metal Gear Mk. II is a remote mobile terminal designed to support personnel on the battlefield. As such, it can carry out various functions, including reconaissance, weapons and item transport, and assessment of soldiers' physical conditions. A prehensile manipulator arm allows it to grasp objects, emit an electrical shock to stun enemies, and access computer ports for data transfer. The Mk. II is also equipped with stealth camouflage technology, since its small size made implementation economical, and it was unaffected by harmful EM radiation. However, it could still be detected by thermal imaging technology. Its successor model, the Metal Gear Mk. III, was functionally identical, though it sported a reddish brown color scheme rather than the Mk. II's cobalt blue. Though normally controlled from a remote location, both versions could also be operated directly by field personnel for short range reconnaissance, using a PlayStation 3 controller. During this operation, it runs on batteries that steadily drain of power, eventually necessitating a short recharge time. In addition, the robots only had a relatively small control radius (approximately 50 meters), forcing the user to stay within range. This was a DF security measure, as a higher signal output would create a greater risk of detection, and the signal wavelength was reserved for long range remote control. History In 2014, Otacon used the Metal Gear Mk. II to deliver ammunition and advice to Solid Snake. In the Middle East, the Mk. II scouted the target area prior to Snake's arrival, delivering the Solid Eye, Springfield Operator, and tranquilizer pistol to him when they later rendezvoused. After Snake met the gun launderer Drebin 893, the robot acted as a carrier between the two, allowing Snake to sell excess weapons and buy new ones. The Mk. II continued to aid Snake throughout his missions to South America and Eastern Europe. While in Europe, the Mk. II stowed away on board Liquid Ocelot's departing gunboat, after the massacre at the Volta River. Monitoring Liquid's discussions with Vamp, and Naomi Hunter, it was soon discovered and destroyed. The Mk. II was then replaced with the Metal Gear Mk. III. Using the intel gathered by its predecessor, Snake and Otacon used the Metal Gear Mk. III in their mission to Shadow Moses Island. Engaging the nuke building's power generator, the Metal Gear rebooted the building's security via a computer in Otacon's old lab. While releasing the locks on the first floor cargo door, Snake was forced to defend the Mk. III from an unmanned Gekko unit. After defeating Crying Wolf in the snowfield to the north, Snake traveled with the Mk. III to the upper levels of the underground maintenance base. Encountering the wreckage of Metal Gear REX, Otacon successfully reactivated the damaged machine, allowing Snake and Raiden to escape the base's destruction by multiple Suicide Gekkos. Reaching the surface, the Mk. III then assisted Snake in destroying Liquid Ocelot's Metal Gear RAY, though they were unable to prevent his escape. On board the USS Missouri, the Mk. III was later used as a slide projector during a mission briefing. Accompanying Snake to Liquid's warship, Outer Haven, the Mk. III uploaded the FOXALIVE computer worm into the GW AI, while Snake protected it from enemy forces. Liquid's army was subsequently disarmed and the Patriots' entire AI network destroyed. After these events, Sunny gave the Mk. III to her first outside friend as a gift. Behind the scenes Snatcher Metal Gear Mk. II originally appeared in Hideo Kojima's Snatcher. In Snatcher, Metal Gear is the robotic "navigator" that is assigned to JUNKER operative Gillian Seed. According to its engineer, Harry Benson, it was modeled after "the Metal Gear menace of the late 20th century." The ambiguously-canon Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook made first mention of the Mk. II within the Metal Gear universe, claiming that Otacon had created it during the development of REX. When describing the Mk. II in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Otacon mentions that in 50 years time, everyone will want to have a "robot buddy" like this, directly referencing Snatcher. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' In Metal Gear Solid 4, the Mk. II/III is operated by Snake via the control pad for the PlayStation 3: the video game console for which the game itself was developed. The Mk. II/III will spinout if it is driven around rapidly in circles. Upon being discovered, both rebels and PMC soldiers will attack it, either by shooting at it or kicking it. If the unit sustains damage, Otacon will berate Snake and tell him to be more careful. During the boss battle with Laughing Octopus, she will mimick the Mk. II at one point, though it is much larger in comparison. If Snake follows the fake Mk. II he will be led into a trap. If Snake uses the real Mk. II, a red exclamation mark appears above the fake one (Octopus realises that her trick has been seen through) and will run away. The design of the Metal Gear Solid 4 Bluetooth headset is inspired by the profile view of Metal Gear Mk. II. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, a Metal Gear Mk. II can be spotted while Huey Emmerich and Big Boss are talking, during an interactive cutscene. Category:Metal Gears Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Metal Gear Online